


Final Battle

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Alternate Endings and Other Worlds [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn and her inner circle go into their final battle with Coryfeus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Battle

Lynn stares down at her hand, the room awash in a sickly green glow. "It seems that Coryfeus is not content to wait." 

"The soldiers are still on their way back." Cullen says, panic in his voice.

"Well, seeing as we can't ask Coryfeus to wait, it'll have to be now. I'll gather my inner circle, but I'm leaving Bryce. Leliana, Josie, I want the two of you to stay with him." The two women nod at her. Walking out of the war room, Lynn sees Bryce waiting for her.

"You're taking me with you." Bryce says, reaching for her.

"I need you to stay." Lynn squeezes his hands. "I need you to be safe, stay in the war room with my advisers." Bryce opens his mouth to argue, but Lynn silences him with a kiss. "Knowing you're here safe, waiting for me to come back will help me. I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it." Bryce wraps his arms around her, kissing Lynn hard.

"I love you, Lynn. Come back to me, love."

"I love you too, I will." Lynn kisses Bryce once more, memorizing the feel of his lips on hers, the warmth of his arms around her. Just in case.

 

Watching Hawke kill the dragon, she calls for everyone to follow her. "It's time to end this!" Lynn, the other mages, Varric, and Sera hide behind pillars while the warriors and Cole go in to attack Coryfeus directly. The mages keep barriers up on the fighters, Dorian and Solas also casting damage spells, while Lynn and Anders keep everyone healed. "Dumat!" Coryfeus calls out. "If you exist, if you ever truly existed, aid me now!" Lynn steps out from behind the pillar, and holds her hand out to the orb, pulling it from Coryfeus. She tosses it up in the air, healing the sky. 

"You want to go to the fade." Lynn says to Coryfeus, pushing her hand toward his body, destroying it with the anchor. Lynn blinks, when her eyes close she's standing among the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but when she opens her eyes again, she's in a field of yellow flowers. A girl runs toward her, with Bryce's dark hair and her light green eyes. Behind the girl, is Shaelya. "No." She whispers to herself.

"I thought this might be a better place to break the news." Shaelya explains. "I'm sorry, lethallan. There is no body for you to return to. When you destroyed Coryfeus's body, your body was destroyed as well."

"No, but I can't. I have to go back. I promised Bryce I would grow old with him, have a family with him." The little girl watches Lynn drop to her knees and sob. 

"Mommy." The little girl says. Lynn motions for the girl to come to her. Lynn wraps her arms around her daughter and cries for them both, and for Bryce. "My name is Shaelya. You were going to name me for the lady that saved your life." Lynn nods, kissing her daughter's forehead. 

"I'm so sorry, Shaelya."

"It's okay, mommy. At least we can be together." Lynn nods, standing up. She holds her hand out to little Shaelya. Her daughter beams up at her, and the world around them fades to white.


End file.
